


The Potentially Bad Idea Job

by JazzLolipop



Series: Forging a new life [3]
Category: Leverage
Genre: F/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-24
Updated: 2014-04-24
Packaged: 2018-01-20 16:05:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1516664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JazzLolipop/pseuds/JazzLolipop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eliot and Cassie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Potentially Bad Idea Job

“We're blown!” Eliot's voice came over the comms. “I'm coming out of the south side of the building hot. I need an exit.”

“Lucille's stuck in traffic!” Hardison cried bringing his hands down on the wheel hard. “Would you move yo' ass!” he yelled out of the window. 

Cassie glanced around. Her eyes fell on a guy wearing jeans and an Armani leather jacket. Next to a motorcycle. “I got you covered Eliot.” she grinned jogging across the road. “Two minutes.”

“I need you in one!” Eliot sprinted down the stairs two at a time.

“Nice bike.” Cassie smiled trailing one hand over the chassis. The biker grinned and started talking about horse power and engine capacity. Cassie nodded along wide eyed as she slipped her fingers into the helmet he was carrying without him noticing. “So look. I'm really sorry but I need to borrow it.”

“Wha-” he was cut off by his own helmet swinging through the air and catching him on the jaw.

“Thank you!” Cassie called over her shoulder, straddling the bike and kicking it into gear. 

Eliot came tearing out of the building. Cassie waved him over, “What took you so long?” she teased.

“Go go go!” he wrapped his arms tightly around her midriff. Cassie snapped down the visor and took off swerving in and out of traffic and skidding around tight corners. When they were at least ten blocks away she slowed to a stop and parked the bike neatly by the side of the road. “Where did you learn to ride like that?” Eliot asked, impressed.

“I dated a guy of the Isle of Mann for a while. He was TT racer.” 

“Huh.” he said, “Are we good?” he spoke into the comms.

“Huston we have lift off!” Hardison crowed.

–

She wasn't entirely sure how they'd got here. One minute they were clinking drinks in the bar celebrating another win and the next Eliot had her pressed up against the other side of his apartment door clogging her mouth with kisses. “Eliot.” she whispered against his mouth. Eliot hummed lightly working his way along her jawline and placing soft sucking kisses down the sensitive skin of her neck. “Eliot.”

He pulled back, his eyes slightly glazed over, his hair an absolute mess from her fingers. “What?”

“This is probably a bad idea.”

He nodded but made no move to let her go, “Probably.” he leant in burying his face in the curve of her neck and shoulder breathing in the scent of her hair. He nibbled lightly and Cassie sucked in a gasp of air. “Do you want me to stop?”

She wrapped her legs around his waist, Eliot shifted his hold on her barely suppressing a moan. “Don't you dare.”

He grinned. “Yes ma'am.” he drawled, sending shivers up her spine because although it was a total cliché the accent did things to her, as he walked them through to the bedroom and toppled them onto the bed. 

Cassie laughed breathlessly as Eliot's fingers worked through the buttons of her dress. The material fell apart revealing acres of pale skin and surprisingly sweet, floral underwear. He stroked his hand over her side. Cassie pressed a kiss behind his ear and pushed his shoulders gently. Eliot allowed her to roll him onto his back. Cassie slung a leg over his hip bringing herself up over him. She rolled her shoulders and let her shirt-dress fall off. Eliot gazed up at her, raking eyes dark with desire over her neck, shoulders, breasts but he didn't move to touch her letting her take the lead. She leant down to kiss him slow and soft and so, so right. His hands rested on the curve of her hips, his thumbs stroking softly over her skin. Cassie knelt up slightly tugging at his t-shirt. Eliot raised his arms and they managed to get it over his head. Cassie threw it behind her, not caring where because oh my god Eliot was shirtless and underneath her and he was so damn hot. Eliot quirked an eyebrow as she shamelessly ogled him. She felt like she should blush but she was too focused on tracing her fingertips over the tan skin of his chest, muscles jumping under his skin. She tripped past numerous scars and reached his belly button when Eliot pushed his head back into the pillow and moaned low in his throat. “Please, Cass.” he muttered and a fresh wave of hot want flowed through her veins. Because it was her, her, making him half mad with desire.

“Touch me.” she whispered and bless him he didn't need telling twice. He pushed himself up bringing their torsos into burning contact. Eliot bowed his head and pressed kisses along the soft tops of her breasts one hand splayed across her lower back holding her close the other pulled the hairpins out of her bun so her dark caramel curls fell down. His hand carded through them and then lower unsnapping her bra with practised ease. Eliot tightened his hold on her and twisted sending her bouncing onto the mattress with him hovering over her. He held himself up on his hands but Cassie wound her arms around his neck and pulled him down for a kiss forcing him to brace on his forearms. Balancing carefully Eliot trailed one hand down from the hollow of her neck to the waistband of her underwear. “Please.” she breathed and it's all the invitation he needs. Eliot hooked his fingers under the cloth and pulled them down. Cassie kicked them off her ankles and pressed her feet against the mattress Eliot cradled between her thighs. “Please.” she begged. Eliot grinned and slid his fingers over her. Cassie groaned, “Yes. Please. Eliot.” he picked up the pace and pressure until her legs were trembling around him. 

He felt her muscles flutter around his fingers and her breathing began to catch. “Cassie, come on sweetheart. Come for me.” She dug her fingers into his shoulders as she came with a low cry. 

“Oh my god.” she breathed.

“Good 'oh my god'?” he smirked.

Cassie smiled, “Fishing for compliments, Mr Spencer?” he shrugged lightly, his eyes crinkling. “Actions speak louder than words.” she whispered crossing her ankles and pulling him closer. She reached down for the snap of his jeans. Eliot hissed as her hand brushed across his crotch and Cassie's grin widened. He slid free and shoved down his jeans and underwear climbing back onto the bed in the space of a few seconds. Eliot reached into the drawer at the side of his bed and pulled out a foil wrapped packet. Cassie plucked it from his fingers and rolled the condom over him giving him a firm downward stroke twisting her wrist. Eliot's head fell forwards into the curve of her neck and shoulder. 

“You're killing me.” he growled. 

“La petit mort?” she laughed until she was cut off suddenly by his fingers once more. Cassie tangled her fingers through his hair, “Eliot.” she whispered pressing kisses to his shoulder, “Now. Please. Now.” He slid slowly home taking his time listening out for every broken breath and low sigh until his hips met hers. Cassie pulled back catching his gaze, “Hey.” she said very softly.

He kissed her nose lightly, “Hey yourself.”

And then he began to move. They fell into a rhythm winding each other's heartbeats around themselves until Cassie thought her skin could not contain her any more. “Eliot.” she whimpered.

“I know. I know.” he said catching the lobe of her ear between his lips and worrying at it with blunt teeth. Cassie fell over the edge, every muscle in her body tightening pulling him with her with a hoarse groan that could have been her name. 

They lay like that for a few moments, their heartbeats returning to normal, breathing becoming less ragged. Reluctantly Eliot got up, padding into the bathroom to clean himself up. When he came back Cassie had rolled onto her front lying, looking completed sated, on top of his sheets. Eliot lowered himself beside her. He traced his fingers along her lower back stopping on the small tattoo on the soft flesh of her hip. It was about the length of the top knuckle of his thumb, a dandelion clock, it's seeds half blown off floating over her skin. “Nice ink.”

She smiled and looked at him over her shoulder, “I was very drunk at the time.”

“What does it mean?”

“It's something my mum used to say. When you look at a dandelion you can see a weed or a wish.”

“You don't talk about your mum.”

Cassie chuckled, “Is this the pot talking to the kettle?” she rolled onto her back bringing the sheet over her, “She died.” she said quietly. “Hit and run. Just before I turned sixteen. I moved in with my aunt who told me that wishing was for children. Then I got a scholarship to college and I never looked back.” 

Eliot shifted on the bed, moving to lie besides her. Cassie waited for him to get settled then snuggled into his side, “I'm sorry.” he murmured.

“Thank you.” she said, “I still miss her. But I don't feel alone any more.” 

–

Cassie woke up to empty rumpled sheets. She yawned and stretched luxuriously. Rubbing sleep out of her eyes she could hear clattering about out in the loft. She swung her legs over the side of the bed.

Eliot was rooting around in the fridge when he heard soft footsteps padding across the floor. “Good mornin'.”

“Morning.” she said.

He grinned his slow, cat got the cream grin, eyes sliding over her legs left bare to the top of her thigh were the hem of his blue shirt began. “Shirt looks good on you.”

“I think I can pull it off.”

“Or I could.”

She slapped away his hands. “Or you could feed me. What cha cooking?”

“Omelette.” he said turning back to the hob. 

Cassie hopped up onto the wooden counter besides him and swiped a slice of sweet yellow pepper. She swung her legs gently as Eliot finished cooking. They sat, legs tangled up, on the sofa eating and drinking coffee. “You should be careful.” Cassie said finishing off the last bite of breakfast, “A girl could get used to this.”

Eliot ran his hand up her calf, “I'd be OK with that.” he drawled. 

Cassie set her plate aside and knelt up balancing with both hands on his shoulders. “Sounds good.” she smiled down at him. Eliot caught her lips with a kiss silently agreeing.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first M rated fic. Please do let me know what you thought any constructive criticisms or stuff you thought worked well. Thanks very much xxxxx


End file.
